


Tropical Tides

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MTMTE, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: I have no reason for dancing otp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/gifts), [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).



> Inspired by [Tropical Tides](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lyloFTVvGA) by F-777.
> 
> It's super short, sorry.

Drift sighed in Ratchet’s lap, back to chest, the strong medic arms wrapped around him as they sat by the fire, watching the sunset. He caressed the backs of the older mech’s thighs, fingers brushing along the seams, palms stroking against the smooth armor. The waves crashed gently at the beach and the wind whispered in the canopies of the palm trees.

The soft purr coming from the larger mech soothed Drift and he smiled. He dug a song from his memory banks and let the calm and happy tunes fill the air. 

He got up and chuckled, holding his hand out for the medic to take it. Once other mech grasped his arm, the speedster led them further down the beach, closer to the water. He took Ratchet’s other hand into his own and started swaying his hips from side to side to the rhythm, a sweet smile on his lips. 

The red and white mech had other ideas and he twirled Drift around, under his arm, to face the rippling ocean and the sunset. Another twirl and they were chest to chest. Ratchet smiled, unconditional love and deep affection flaring in his field. 

The younger mech smiled back, his finials in a relaxed angle as he kissed the older mech softly. 

More graceful twirls and quick kisses at an appropriate moment ensued. 

Finally, the older mech wrapped his arms around the curvy waist and held his love close, all the while dancing slowly to the music, his field blooming when he heard Drift start purring.

Neither said a word and why would’ve they. There was no need for words. 

Ratchet rested his chin on swordsmech’s shoulder, his hands petting the striped stomach as they continued their slow dance until the sky darkened and stars speckled the dark blanket.


End file.
